mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Conan/Quotes
Mortal Kombat X Ariana: *''"Ariana..."'' (Edenia's liberation will come.) "Not before I get answers." *''"Such power can't belong to a mortal."'' (I'm Half-Edenian, Half-Goddess) "I see." *(Hello Conán.) "A light manipulator, how strange." (Foolish to face the unknown.) *(What are you?) "I question your existence as well." (Let's answer some questions.) Cassie Cage: *''"Cage..."'' (Not today starboy.) "So it has come to this..." *''"Cage..." (Losing to you isn't on my bucket list.) ''"I'll write it in your blood." *(On your way to a fashion show?) "You insult the Champion of the-" (Don't get your panties in a bunch.) *(Um, what century are we in?) "You and your father. No respect." ''(Blame him, not me.) D'Vorah: *"D'Vorah..."'' (This one is offended by your presence.) "This one doesn't care." *''"Kytinns disgust me."'' (You will die by one.) "Face your judgment." *(Do not interfere Conán.) "I am not here for you." (You are only here for death.) *(Conán.) "You will address me as Champion Kytinn" (This one does not understand your confidence.) *(Trespasser!) "Maggot." (This one's young will have great power.) Ermac: *''"Ye reek of Shao Kahn."'' (Our creator is part of us.) "I strip away his existence." *''"I have no business with you." (The emperor's business is ours.) "If that's what ye wish."'' *(Conán...) "Great evil is within ye." (Come, take it from us!) *(We sensed your presence.) "I will finish you Ermac." (We will never accept defeat.) Erron Black: *''"Speak on your presence."'' (Why else would a mercenary pay you a visit?) "Let's get started." *''"You assist the realms against yours?"'' (Earthrealm doesn't pay the bills.)'' "Chump change."'' *''"Who attacked my clan?"'' (I'll never talk.) "Stop running." *(What do you want?)'' "I've seen ye before." (All us cowboys look alike.) *(Been itchin' to meet you.) ''"To bad it's not on good terms." (Pity...) Ferra/Torr: *''"Ye serve the Kahn blindly."'' (We no blind.) "Let's get started." *''"I've seen much within these years." (You seen enough, we take eyes.) "Impossible."'' *(Hothead.) "Step aside minions." (We split you in half!) *(What hothead want?)'' "What happens if I separate ye two?" (Torr goes smash.) Jacqui Briggs: *"Brave child."'' (Another easy victory for me.) "Be lucky I show mercy to allies." *''"Daughter of Briggs, it's an honor." (I'd say the same thing.) "Show me all you know."'' *(I like your dress.) "You force my hand." (Better than mine for prom.) *(Who might you be?) "Conán, Champion of the Elder Gods." (Again, who are you?) Jackson Briggs: *''"Finally overcome your sickness?"'' (Took a struggle but I'm stronger cause.) "I disagree." *''"Earthrealm needs you Briggs." (I'm retired Conán.) "You're not worthy of life then."'' *(Don't pick a fight you can't win.) "What happened to retirement Major?" (It was cut short.) *(Don't pick a fight you can't win.) "Another servant of Quan Chi I will defeat?" (Not this one.) *Revenant Skin Only* Johnny Cage: *''"Cage..."'' (That fire on your chest or are ya happy to see me?) "I'll be happier in a minute." *''"I seek council with Earthrealm leaders." (I'm right here.) "I don't seek a shitty actor."'' *(Gotta say, I love kilt.) "You're not funny Cage." (Best I can do.) *(What's up Nán?) "I didn't expect you meet you Cage." (Well this ain't meetakombatant.com) Kano: *''"Kano..."'' (I'm just gonna take a little off the top.) "The spirits hunger of Black Dragon scum." *''"You assist the realms against yours?" (I don't really have a realm bub.) "Face your judgment."'' *(Luck won't save you this time bud.) "Tell me what you know about my clan." (Come to papa.) *(Piss off.) "Death will come quickly Kano." ''(For who exactly?) Kenshi: *"A blind swordsman, how?"'' (Sento guides me.) "I guess I've seen it all." *''"Sento gives you power..." (My power is mine alone.) "We'll see after I take it."'' *(Who do even align with?) "The ones who look down at you." (Good thing I can't see them.) *(Barbarian.) "Savagery secures the kill." (Makes sense. I guess I'll try it.) Kitana: *''"Kitana..."'' (What is the meaning of this Conán?) "The Elder Gods have sent a message." *''"You insist I be barbaric?"'' (Most barbaric in all the realms.) "I liked you better when you were half-naked." *''"How's life as Quan Chi's servant?"'' (How's life as the Gods' delivery boy?) "Let's see." *Revenant Skin only* *''"The lovely undead queen."'' (You will soon join us.) "By who's hand?" *Evil Empress Skin Only* *(You believe you pose a threat.) "No, since they sent you." (You're tongue will look better on the ground.) *(Have you no respect?) "Your realm was destroyed, you are no princess." ''(Sadly for you.) Kotal Kahn: *"You abuse your power Koa'tal!"'' (You rather Mileena?) "Outworld will be free from tyrants." *''"We have business to attend to."'' (It must wait Conán.) "It can not hold." *''"You think you possess the sun?"'' (I am God over it.) "Let's see who it follows." *(You wish to threaten me?) "Outworld deserves a better ruler." (Then take it from my bare hands.) *(Have you discovered Mileena's location?) "Mileena is hidden very well." (Your assistance is useless.) Kung Jin: *''"A common thief, no skill."'' (My actual skill is kept a surprise.) "I'm guessing for this moment?" *''"Another brave child." (I'm not child, old man.) "Very funny..."'' *(Need me Conán?) "Wish to test your strength?" (No, just warm up.) *(Unimportant Conán.) "You insult the Champion of the-" (Alright that's enough talk.) Kung Lao: *''"What a stupid looking hat."'' (I will best you Conán.) "I don't think so." *''"Speak on your presence."'' (I seek an audience.) "You won't get one." *''"The fallen Shaolin." (Quan Chi freed me from my Earthrealm bind.) "But trapped ye in another."'' *Revenant Skin only* *(I do not serve you.) "You will obey the Elders' ruling." (No I will not.) *(I will speak with the Elder Gods.) "On who's authority." ''(If I have to fight, I will.) Liu Kang: *"You believe your life has importance?"'' (It surpasses yours.) "Who stands in the end will tell." *''"You die..."'' (I am the true Champion.) "Your fate has been decided." *''"The fallen Shaolin." (You approve Raiden's actions?) ''"Raiden is not to blame for your weakness." *Revenant Skin only* *''"Where's ye brother?"'' (My brother is dead.) "Kitana will be next." *(You tempt me?) "You've crossed my path." (It's a one-way street.) *(You begrudge me my role as Champion.) "You're not worthy of my place." (We shall see.) Mileena: *''"Mileena..."'' (I wonder what Elder dog tastes like.) "Don't bite of more than you can chew." *''"You will receive your judgment." (By who? The almighty Elder Gods?) "My hand alone."'' *(You are unable to carry yourself.) "I've had strength before my revival." (You still don't have enough.) *(You stand before me again?) "Give me the amulet wench." (Ask nicely.) Quan Chi: *''"Demon!"'' (Trying to save Earthrealm from it's fate?) "Your forces will suffer yours." *''"You hold great warriors captive." (Soon you will join them.) "Was that a compliment?"'' *(I feel the great power you wield.) "You will know it's full potential soon." (Ah, a demonstration.) *(You...) "...will finally end your influence." (Watch your tongue as I speak.) Raiden: *''"Shockin' seein' you here."'' (Your inference will cause more havoc.) "Your visions mean nothing." *''"You forget your place."'' (Do not challenge me Conán.) "Prepare to resign." *(You seek council Ormagam?) "I seek a challenge." (You have come to the right place.) *(You've been become corrupted by power.) "You're a fool." (I'll liberate you from your duties.) *Dark Raiden Skin only* *(Earthrealm seeks council.) "The Elder Gods won't interfere, I'll help." (Not everything must concern you.) *(What is the meaning of this?) "I wish to test your strength." (You only test my patience.) Reptile: *''"Cease Saurian." (I will tear your flesh.) "Prepare to join your failed species."'' *''"Syzoth." (You will address me as Reptile.) "Prepare to join your failed species."'' *(Earthrealm enforcer.)'' "I'm ambassador of the realms." (The Kahn doesn't need you.) *(Vile human.) ''"Your race will perish with you." (I do not fear your power.) Scorpion: *''"Your people were we weak Scorpion."'' (They will see you burn!) "Are ye eager to join them?" *''"Scorpion..." (You won't me from rebuilding.) ''"You're clan will never stand against opposion." *(I will take your place Conán.)'' "The Elders desire intelligence." (Then I'll take your head.) *(Celtic hound.) ''"Shirai Ryu pig." (Enough!) Shinnok: *''"Elder Gods protect me."'' (The Elder Gods power dwindles each day.) "You will see how false that is." *''"You've returned..." (I will never go away.) "Then you will fall again."'' *(Foolish human dare to challenge me.) "I'm more than a human." (We shall see.) *(Care to join your son?) "He will join me after your death." (You won't live to see that.) *(Yet another mistakenly brave human.) "Are you not the fallen Elder God?" (You will know of my true power.) Sonya: *''"Sonya Blade..." (Finally willing to talk?) "No, only kill!"'' *''"Name my son's killers." (That's confidential.) "You are not worthy of life then."'' *(Leave now.) "I claim this area General." (Not anymore.) *(You aren't authorized to be here.) "I need permission?" (I don't like your attitude.) Sub-Zero: *''"Lin Kuei minion."'' (Elder God pet!) "You are a long way from pure!" *''"Sub-Zero..." (I wish for this rivalry to end.) ''"Unlikely to happen." *''"Sub-Zero..."'' (Cold is one's feeling before death.) "Then what will ye feel?" *(Conán...) "We meet again Kuai-Liang." (Only one will walk away this time.) *(I will freeze your heart.) "I have no heart." (Death is more honor than you deserve.) Takeda: *''"Takahashi Takeda, son of Kenshi."'' (You know me?) "Only what I need to know." *''"You wish to see your future?" (Does it involve Jacqui?) "No since your end has arrived."'' *(You stand before greatness.) "Greatness? I see only a child." (I was mocking you.) *(Another training session?) "Prepare yourself young one." (How exciting.) Goro: *''"Shokan Prince..."'' (Elder God enforcer.) "Seems we are evenly matched." *(Champion.) "I challenge you Prince Goro." (You face death like a warrior.) Jason: *''"Speak on your presence."'' (...) *(...) "You're a fool." Tanya: *''"Why assist Mileena"'' (For a free Edenia.) "I admire you determination." *''"Tanya..."'' (I will never reveal Mileena's location.) "I thought you a survivor?" *(Help us Conán.) "A free Edenia? More work." (Then die.) Predator: *''"I have no business with you." (...) *(...) ''"Wish to test your strength?" Tremor: *''"Black Dragon..."'' (Do I sense hostility?) "No, death." *(Who are you?) "Your judgement." (I do not do court.) Leatherface: *''"You die..."'' (...) *(...) "I promise a quick death." Bo Rai Cho: *''"Great master."'' (Remember this just training.) "You can handle it, Outworlder." *(Conán.) "You force my hand." (Outworld needs your help.) Tri-Borg: *''"Mechanical."'' (You will suffer, barbarian.) "Your end has arrived." *(God's strength or not, you will fail.) "You're a fool, I am a champion." (Titles mean nothing to me.) Alien: *''"Beithíoch. (Beast.)"'' (...) *(...) "Yield beast." Ashrah: *''"Your services are no longer needed."'' (You betray me at my peek?) "You upset the balance." *(Nitara is dead.) "I am pleased, Ashrah." (Now, reward me.) Kai: *''"Ready to learn Wanderer?"'' (What have you to teach me?) "The true meaning of life." *(A human God.) "I am much more than human." (Teach me everything.) Frost: *''"Frost..."'' (Get outta my way Conán.) "You know I won't." *(Sub-Zero's not here.) "I'm not here for Sub-Zero." (Good, I needed some practice.) Reiko: *''"Impossible."'' (Quan Chi restored me.) "He will pay for this." *(The Elder God's puppet.) "Like ye to Havik?" (I'd watch my words of I were you.) Conán: *''"Impossible..." (What evil is this?) "Die imposter!"'' *''"Your evil taints this world." (My power will reveal you.) "The Elder Gods know the truth."'' *''"What are you?" (I am your past, your weaknesses.) "I will release you."'' *''"I see past all this." (I am only what you once were.) "And I will bring an end to you."'' In-game: *''"Die by my hand." '' (random after combo, Throw or special) *''"I will have your head."'' (random after combo, Throw or special) *''"Judgement day."'' (random after combo, Throw or special) *''"Ní mórán thú!" (You're worthless!)'' (random after combo, Throw or special) *''"Fate calls."'' (after completing a Throw) *''"Elderdog."'' (after completing a Throw on Shinnok) *''"That's an authentic Irish knee."'' (after completing an Air Knee) *''"Face your judgment."'' (after completing a combo) *''"For Fearghus!"'' (after completing a combo) *''"Pity."'' (after completing a combo) *''"Double death."'' (after completing his Twin Celt Knees combo) *''"Your death is necessary."'' (after completing his Raider combo) *''"Speak or die!"'' (after completing a combo on Erron Black, Kano, or Sonya) *''"Defrost snowbeast."'' (after completing a combo on Sub-Zero) *''"Fear marbh." (Dead man.)'' (when activating Fusion) *''"Worthless Kahn."'' (after completing his X-Ray on Kotal Kahn) *''"You are no God."'' (after completing his X-Ray on Kotal Kahn) *''"Powerless and weak."'' (after completing his X-Ray on Raiden) *''"Admit defeat." (after winning a round) *"Foolish minion."'' (after winning a round) *''"You are weak."'' (after winning a round) *''"Only one thing keeping you alive."'' (after winning a round against Erron Black, Kano, or Sonya) *''"Weak God."'' (after winning a round against Raiden) *''"You will fall again Elderdog."'' (after winning a round against Shinnok) *''"Cailleach." (Witch.)'' (after winning a round against a female character) *''"You did not deserve life."'' (after winning a round against a revenant) *''"May the worms eat you."'' (after a Brutality or Quitality) *''"I rule the sun."'' (after a Brutality on Kotal Kahn) *''"Cac ar oineach." (You shit on honor.) (after a secret Brutality) *"You weren't worthy."'' (before a Faction Kill) Category:Venommm Category:Character Subpages Category:Quotes